Acceptation
by Remus James Lupin
Summary: FINI - Harry n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain... le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. (Ce n'est pas un sl
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier **Falyla** pour avoir passer du temps à commenter et corriger cette histoire. C'est en lisant et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de tes histoires que tu m'as donné envi d'écrire, pour cela je te dédicace cette histoire, merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Disclamer :** A part l'histoire, les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier jusqu'au cinquième inclus ! Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5, je vous déconseille de lire …

**Résume :** Harry est triste, il n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain. Non, il ne peut pas y croire… le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Acceptation**

****

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

Harry était couché sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore un où il voyait Sirius en train de tomber au travers du voile.

Harry était de retour chez les Dursley depuis une semaine maintenant. Il aurait pu être heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, sa famille le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait et ne lui faisait aucun reproche.

Bien sur les avertissements de l'ordre à la gare de King Cross n'y étaient pas innocents. Imaginer la tante Pétunia ouvrant la porte à Maugrey Fol Œil, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'est pourquoi les Dursley avaient décidé de laisser Harry mener sa vie. Ils lui donnaient à manger et ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Oh bien sur, ils lui demandaient s'il allait bien, mais leur question n'attendait pas de réponse. Cela leur donnait juste bonne conscience.

Harry savait maintenant pourquoi, il devait rester chez les Dursley. L'été d'avant, il voulait à tout prix partir mais maintenant … les choses étaient différentes. Harry écrivait à l'ordre du Phénix, tous les trois jours comme convenu. Oh bien sur il n'écrivait pas un roman, juste quelques mots :

_Je vais bien   
Harry_

Il n'avait pas envie d'écrire plus. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Que pouvait-il écrire ? Qu'il ne supportait pas la « mort » de son parrain ? Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Harry espérait toujours que son parrain allait franchir la porte de la maison des Dursley et lui crier en parfait maraudeur qu'il était : Poisson d'Avril ! Mais on n'était pas en Avril et Harry doutait de plus en plus de revoir son parrain. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Sirius était ce qu'il y avait, pour Harry, de plus proche d'une figure paternelle. Il avait été le premier à lui donner un semblant de vraie famille. Pas comme les Dursley qui l'avaient toujours considéré comme une charge en plus à nourrir et à loger.

Harry se sentait seul et n'avait plus personne maintenant que Sirius l'avait abandonné. Oh bien sur, il avait des amis sur qui compter. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs pour se faire pardonner de l'été dernier lui écrivaient tous les jours. Mais au fond, Harry les enviait. Ils avaient leur famille, un foyer dans lequel, ils étaient choyés. Lui n'aurait plus droit à ça maintenant.

Il n'avait pas perdu, que Sirius, à travers le voile, mais aussi tous ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure, tous ses rêves. Il ne lui restait que la prophétie et des promesses d'horreurs.

Mais Harry avait tort, une personne se faisait du souci pour lui. Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Bien sur, lui, connaissait la vérité sur Sirius. Il savait avec exactitude ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, comme à son habitude, Albus Dumbledore ne voulait rien savoir. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, le directeur avait été très clair :

- « Non, Rémus, il a suffisamment souffert comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en tête qu'il peut ramener son parrain. Il est en sécurité chez les Dursley. Il est protégé par le lien du sang. »

- « Mais Albus, ne croyez-vous pas justement que cela pourrait lui redonner de l'espoir ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il accomplisse la prophétie, dans l'état où il est. Il se laisse mourir, Albus. »

- « Il a déjà vécu tellement de choses, laissons-le se reposer, nous lui parlerons à son anniversaire, je vous le promets Rémus. »

- « Non, Albus, vous avez suffisamment attendu et moi aussi. Regardez à quoi cela a servi d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. J'ai décidé de lui parler, je lui dirai la vérité. Je le ferai, avec ou sans votre accord. J'aurais préféré avoir votre consentement, mais tant pis, je m'en passerai. »

Albus regarda Rémus sortir de son bureau, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

* * *

****

****

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas …

A vendredi prochain

Rémus


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier **Falyla** pour avoir passer du temps à commenter et corriger cette histoire. C'est en lisant et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de tes histoires que tu m'as donné envi d'écrire, pour cela je te dédicace cette histoire, merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Disclamer********:** A part l'histoire, les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier jusqu'au cinquième inclus ! Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5, je vous déconseille de lire …

**Résume**** :** Harry est triste, il n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain. Non, il ne peut pas y croire… le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- onarluca : **Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, la suite est juste en dessous !  
  
- **Archange Dechu :** Je suis très honoré d'avoir une review de ta part, j'apprécie beaucoup tes histoires ! Malheureusement tous les chapitres font à peu près la même taille, mais l'histoire est terminée (ça c'est la bonne nouvelle LOL). De façon si j'avais mis le chapitre 2 de suite … tu m'aurais aussi détesté LOL ! En tout cas voilà la suite

- **Falyla**** :** Ah, mais non c'est moi qui risque de prendre une jolie couleur tomate (qui n'irait pas du tout avec mon teint LOL) après tes compliments ! D'ailleurs ne t'en fais pas je pense bien à faire les commentaires !

- **Logelz**** :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment Oui tous les chapitres sont aussi courts… pour l'intrigue, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**

* * *

**

**Acceptation**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Rémus avait mis du temps avant d'aller trouver Harry. Il s'était, dans un premier temps, porté volontaire pour le surveiller. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de celui-ci.

Harry pouvait être très impulsif et agissait bien souvent avant de réfléchir. Il ne faisait pas ça, pour le plaisir, mais dès qu'une des personnes qui lui était chère était en danger, c'était plus fort que lui, il fonçait tête baissée pour aller l'aider. Certains diront que c'est un défaut mais d'autres préféreront voir cela comme une preuve d'un courage immense.

Rémus suivait Harry depuis un petit moment. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers un parc près de chez lui. Harry marchait tête basse, comme si le monde reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Oh bien sur on aurait pu croire que c'était une simple métaphore, mais ce n'était que trop vrai. Le monde sorcier comptait sur lui pour anéantir le puissant mage noir : Voldemort.

C'était ce que disait la prophétie, il devrait tuer ou être tué. Assassin ou victime, voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il revoyait sans cesse son parrain tomber derrière ce fichu voile. Pourquoi était-il venu au ministère ? Pourquoi Sirius ne revenait-t-il pas de derrière ce stupide voile ? Devrait-il perdre ainsi toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ?

Harry s'adossa contre un arbre, la tête entre ses genoux. Non il ne pleurerait pas, il ne pleurerait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, il ne pouvait plus pleurer maintenant. Juste cette colère sans nom qui l'envahissait dans ces moments là.

C'est en voyant l'état de détresse d'Harry que Rémus décida de se montrer, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Harry allait finir par faire une bêtise à force de se tourmenter ainsi.

Rémus s'approcha discrètement de l'arbre où se trouvait Harry, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter de toute façon ? Il savait très bien qu'un membre de l'ordre se trouvait très certainement à moins d'un mètre de lui pour parer à toute éventualité.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas c'était que ce membre de l'ordre n'était pas n'importe qui, il n'était autre que son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et le « dernier » des maraudeurs.

Rémus était maintenant juste à côté d'Harry. Au moment où Rémus se mit en position assise, Harry releva la tête pour voir qui se trouvait près de lui.

- « Professeur Lupin ? »

- « Tu peux m'appeler Rémus, tu sais Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis plusieurs années maintenant. »

- « Euh … Rémus … que faites-vous ici ? Je veux dire, je sais bien qu'il y a toujours un membre de l'ordre, mais c'est en général Mundingus qui se charge de veiller sur moi. »

- « Je me suis porté volontaire, il fallait que je te parle, c'est important. »

- « De quoi voulez-vous me parler prof… euh … Rémus ? C'est Voldemort ? Mes amis vont bien n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Calme-toi Harry, oui tes amis vont très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Je voulais te parler de … de … Sirius. »

Un voile de tristesse passa à ce moment là dans les yeux d'Harry, vite remplacé par une lueur d'espoir. Si Rémus voulait lui parler de Sirius, c'était qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir, peut-être n'était-il pas mort ?

- « Il est … enfin est-ce qu'il y a un … est-il … est-il vivant, Rémus ? »

- « En réalité, je ne sais pas très bien dans quel état il est … »

- « Que voulez-vous me dire alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec Sirius ? »

- « Sais-tu ce que représente l'Arche, Harry ? »

- « Non, je sais juste que l'on y entend la voix des personnes qui sont mortes … alors Sirius est réellement mort, c'est cela Rémus ? »

- « Je n'ai pas dit, ça… je vais t'expliquer ce que représente l'Arche et tu comprendras peut-être … »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas …

A vendredi prochain

Rémus


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier **Falyla** pour avoir passer du temps à commenter et corriger cette histoire. C'est en lisant et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de tes histoires que tu m'as donné envi d'écrire, pour cela je te dédicace cette histoire, merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Disclamer********:** A part l'histoire, les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier jusqu'au cinquième inclus ! Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5, je vous déconseille de lire …

**Résume**** :** Harry est triste, il n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain. Non, il ne peut pas y croire… le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- Falyla : **Ah ma très chère Falyla … je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments … je suis désolé pour les commentaires, je ne t'oublie pas … ça avance doucement mais sûrement … enfin ça irait mieux si je ne devais pas en plus du reste passer ma journée au téléphone avec France Télécoms pour comprendre pourquoi l'ADSL marche pas … en tout cas merci et t'inquiète je tente de finir les commentaires rapidement !

**- onarluca : **Merci beaucoup de rester fidèle et ravi que ça te plaise toujours

**- julietteD : **Je suis content que ça te plaise. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte en écrivant que les chapitres seraient si court … j'ai écris toute l'histoire presque d'une traite et donc au départ je n'ai pas fait attention à la longueur … mais je ferais attention à ça si un jour j'écris une autre histoire … quand à la parution … je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps d'en faire plus d'une par semaine !

**- Logelz : **Je suis ravi que ça te plaise toujours. Et content de voir que la longueur des chapitres ne te gène plus trop … j'y penserais la prochaine fois que j'écris une histoire

**- mary-evy : **Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments, voilà la suite

**

* * *

**

**Acceptation**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Harry regardait Rémus, avec espoir, incompréhension et peine. Il ne savait plus que penser. Sirius était-il mort, oui ou non ? Harry se sentait perdu face aux explications que venait de lui donner son ancien professeur.

- « Rémus, si j'ai bien compris, lorsque les sorciers meurent, on les fait passer à travers le voile, afin que leur âme puisse trouver ou non le repos. C'est comme pour les moldus, le choix entre le paradis et l'enfer suivant les actions que l'on a faites dans notre vie ? »

- « Je ne connais pas très bien les coutumes moldues, mais je dirais que ça ressemble à ça, avec une petite différence. Les sorciers ont une autre possibilité. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir et dont l'âme ne veut pas partir, ils reviennent sur terre sous forme de fantôme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à partir pour de bon. »

- « Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'en est-il de Sirius ? »

- « Le cas de Sirius est différent, il a passé le voile en étant vivant, il n'était pas mort. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs de l'endroit où il se trouve … juste des théories … »

- « Comment ça des théories ? Alors il n'est peut-être pas mort ? Tu … enfin … vous … voulez dire qu'il est vivant ? »

- « C'est correct, Harry tu peux me tutoyer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Beaucoup de chercheurs se sont penchés sur l'Arche. Nous savons ce qu'il advient d'une personne qui passe au travers du voile, une fois morte. Mais pour une personne vivante, c'est plus délicat… Harry jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucune des personnes vivantes qui a traversé le voile n'en est revenue… »

Harry était confus, il ne savait plus que penser. Au fond de lui, il a toujours su que son parrain était vivant, quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il a besoin de son parrain. Il est le père qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir, il ramènerait son parrain quoiqu'il advienne.

- « Que se passe-t-il pour les personnes vivantes qui traversent le voile, Rémus ? »

- « L'Arche est une sorte de porte. Elle permet aux morts de passer dans un autre monde. C'est un peu le même principe pour les vivants… ils passent en quelque sorte une porte et ont plusieurs possibilités devant eux… ils peuvent se retrouver dans un monde … un monde parallèle qui ressemblera à celui qu'ils ont connu. Ou alors leur âme ne supporte pas le voyage et les emmène vers le dernier endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité … »

- « Je ne comprends pas … un endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

- « Ce ne sont que des suppositions, Harry, mais ils pourraient … en quelque sorte …remonter le temps et se retrouver à une époque où ils étaient heureux. Cela peut donc être n'importe où. Dans un passé lointain ou proche, personne ne sait exactement… »

Harry était sidéré par toutes ces nouvelles. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il savait que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Après tout quand on vivait avec la magie tous les jours de l'année, on se doutait que ce que l'on croyait impossible avant, ne l'était peut-être pas.

L'histoire de l'Arche était peut-être difficile à croire pour n'importe quel Moldu, mais Harry était sûr maintenant que son parrain était vivant quelque part dans l'espace temps. Pourquoi ne pas y croire… ? Non ce n'était pas le désespoir qui le poussait à croire en cette histoire … après tout si les retourneurs de temps existaient pourquoi pas une arche qui servirait de transition vers une autre vie ou un autre monde ?

Oui Harry était convaincu de la véracité des propos de Rémus. Il pouvait maintenant espérer revoir son parrain, cela ne lui semblait plus impossible. Une vague de joie se répandit alors en Harry. Il venait de retrouver l'espoir.

L'espoir fut de courte durée, cependant. Maintenant qu'il savait son parrain vivant, il se demandait comment le ramener près de lui. Et surtout comment savoir où il se trouvait exactement ? Une soudaine appréhension s'empara de lui, allait-il avoir le pouvoir et la force de ramener son parrain ? Comment faire avec la menace de Voldemort toujours présente ?

- « Rémus ? Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de ramener Sirius ? Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le ramener ici, j'ai … j'ai besoin de lui … il est ma seule famille … je sais bien que j'ai les Dursley, mais ce n'est pas pareil, ils ne m'ont jamais … enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une famille à mes yeux… que faut-il faire pour ramener Sirius ? »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas …

A vendredi prochain

Rémus


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier **Falyla** pour avoir passer du temps à commenter et corriger cette histoire. C'est en lisant et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de tes histoires que tu m'as donné envi d'écrire, pour cela je te dédicace cette histoire, merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Disclamer********:** A part l'histoire, les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier jusqu'au cinquième inclus ! Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5, je vous déconseille de lire …

**Résume**** :** Harry est triste, il n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain. Non, il ne peut pas y croire… le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- Falyla : **Coucou ! Comme je te l'ai expliqué maintenant oui j'ai l'ADSL mais avant non ! Ne T'en fait pas je profiterais de tes vacances pour prendre du repos et tu verras quand tu reviendras je serais prêt pour les 15 chapitres que tu me demanderas de commenter LOL !

**- onarluca : **Merci … je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise toujours !

**- Logelz :** Merci pour les compliments, le but de cette histoire était effectivement basée sur Harry et ce qu'il ressentait après la chute de Sirius à travers le voile … donc non il n'y aura pas d'action …

**- julietteD : **Oui je sais … mais qui a dit que j'étais un gentil auteur et pas sadique du tout ? LOL ! Non pour être sérieux (oui oui ça m'arrive !) je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster plus d'une fois par semaine ! Pour le titre Acceptation tu le comprendras normalement complètement avec le dernier chapitre qui apparaîtra vendredi prochain … et oui l'histoire est bientôt finie ! J'aurais bien posté plus tôt mais honte à moi j'avais complètement oublié que l'on était déjà jeudi … que veux tu je perds la notion du temps ! L'avantage c'est que tu auras de la lecture à ton retour ! :D

- **Archange dechu :**

Chapitre 2 : Il n'y a pas de souci, je te t'en voudrais pas je sais ce que c'est que de louper une review … c'est gentil à toi d'avoir réviewer les deux chapitres du coup ! Oui je savais que le deuxième chapitre ne finissait pas mieux que le premier LOL …

Chapitre 3 : Je ne vais pas tout dévoilé d'un coup non plus … là tu en apprends un peu plus dans ce chapitre ! La fic est finie tout à fait ! Elle fait même 5 chapitres au total … donc tu vois on arrive au bout … Mais si j'en fait une autre promis je ferais attention que les chapitres soient plus long !

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**Acceptation**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Rémus tourna son regard vers Harry, il y vit une lueur d'espoir et de détermination. Cela le fit sourire, comme il ressemblait à son père, toujours prêt à tout pour ces amis et sa famille. Rémus avait eu peur de parler de l'Arche à Harry, il avait eu peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Après tout, personne n'était jamais revenu. En voyant le regard d'Harry, l'espoir lui était aussi revenu. Maintenant que la détermination d'Harry était revenue, tout était possible. Ils pourraient y arriver.

- « Il y a effectivement un moyen de faire revenir Sirius, mais ce ne sera pas simple et ça demandera beaucoup de travail… »

- « Je suis prêt à tout pour lui, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! »

- « Connais-tu le principe du transplanage Harry ? »

- « Euh … c'est d'apparaître à un endroit précis, il me semble … mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sirius… »

- « Je vais y venir, ne t'en fais pas … mais avant il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses… »

- « Je t'écoute… »

- « Très bien... le principe du transplanage n'est pas juste d'apparaître ou disparaître en lançant un simple sort. Pour pouvoir apparaître à un endroit, il y a deux possibilités, soit tu veux aller dans un endroit précis, dans ce cas-là, il te suffit de visualiser dans ton esprit ce lieu pour y apparaître. Soit tu veux rejoindre une personne. Pour cela, il faut que tu te connectes à l'esprit de la personne pour pouvoir apparaître à ses côtés. »

- « Comment peut-on se connecter à un esprit ? »

- « C'est le moyen de transplanage le plus difficile et qui demande le plus de pouvoir, mais je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse… comment a-t-on avis peut-on entrer en communication avec quelqu'un par l'esprit ?

- « Tu veux dire… l'occlumentie ? »

- « Pas tout à fait, Harry, l'occlumentie, serait plutôt le moyen de bloquer ton esprit. Je te parle de legilimentie. »

- « Oh… »

Harry eut peur un instant. Les seules notions qu'il avait eues, étaient avec le professeur Rogue et pour des cours d'occlumentie. Il n'était pas très bon, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la partie la plus simple qui consiste à bloquer son esprit des pénétrations extérieures alors comment faire pour pratiquer la méthode inverse ? Bien sur, Harry avait bien compris, ce que son ex-professeur essayait de lui expliquer. Il avait vite fait le rapprochement avec Sirius. S'il arrivait à entrer en connexion avec l'esprit de Sirius, il pourrait apparaître près de lui et ainsi le ramener au temps présent. Mais ce que se demandait Harry, c'était à quoi lui servirait la legilimentie si Sirius avait en quelques sortes remonté le temps. On ne transplanait pas d'une époque à l'autre, c'était impossible ! Et puis à quoi lui servirait d'étudier la legilimentie ? Le professeur Rogue l'avait utilisé mais il était en face de lui, on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser à distance.

- « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

- « Eh bien … si Sirius a remonté le temps à quoi me servirait d'étudier la legilimentie, on ne peut pas transplaner d'une époque à une autre. Et comment utiliser la legilimentie à distance, Rogue l'a toujours utilisé en pointant sa baguette sur moi ? »

- « Harry, il faut que tu saches que rien n'est impossible avec la magie. Si tu as la volonté et le pouvoir alors tout est possible. De plus crois-tu que l'on est un sorcier uniquement parce qu'on a une baguette magique ? La baguette ne sert qu'à contrôler plus facilement son pouvoir. La magie est en chaque sorcier, Harry, ne l'oublie jamais ! »

- « Mais alors, comment faire ? Comment puis-je ramener Sirius ? »

- « Calme-toi Harry, je pense que dans un premier temps, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ta colère et tes émotions. Elles t'empêchent d'avancer… »

- « C'est par ma colère que j'ai réussi à me sortir des griffes de Voldemort… »

- « NON… Harry… non. Si tu pars de ce principe là, tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas …

A vendredi prochain

Rémus


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Je tiens à remercier **Falyla** pour avoir passer du temps à commenter et corriger cette histoire. C'est en lisant et en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de tes histoires que tu m'as donné envi d'écrire, pour cela je te dédicace cette histoire, merci beaucoup pour tout !

**Disclamer********:** A part l'histoire, les personnes et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Cette histoire prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier jusqu'au cinquième inclus ! Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu le tome 5, je vous déconseille de lire …

**Résume**** :** Harry est triste, il n'accepte pas la disparition de son parrain. Non, il ne peut pas y croire… le destin se joue encore de lui… mais comment faire pour accepter tout ce qui lui arrive ? Une personne l'aidera à prendre conscience que tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**- Falyla : **Je vois que tu m'as laissé moins de travail que prévu … seulement deux chapitres ? LOL … Je suis moi aussi très agréablement surpris par le nombre de lecteur … je ne pensais pas en avoir … je l'avoue … merci pour tout !!

**- onarluca :** Merci beaucoup … voici la suite et fin de cette histoire !

**- Serdur :** Eh oui je sais on me dit toujours que c'est un peu court … je ne l'ai réalisé quand lorsque je l'ai publié … je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas !

**- Cynore :** Merci beaucoup … je suis très touché par tes compliments … voici la suite et fin de l'histoire !

**- julietteD :** Oui tu es pile poile à l'heure … et surtout grâce à ta review j'ai vu qu'il était temps que je mette la suite en ligne ! Je sais bien que c'est un peu court … tu verras j'ai laissé une fin un peu ouverte … j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue … en même temps on doit mieux comprendre le titre avec ce dernier chapitre … c'est déjà ça LOL ! Oui j'ai plein d'idées de fic … mais le temps me manque un peu pour écrire … je note les idées et dès que j'en aurais écrit je les publierais sûrement ! Merci pour tout !

**

* * *

**

**Acceptation**

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi tout le monde, lui donnait ce genre de conseil ? C'était quand même lui, qui, chaque année se retrouvait confronté à Voldemort ou à un de ses disciples, non ? C'était toujours grâce à ses émotions qu'il s'en est sorti, non ? Comment, lui, un ami de ses parents et de son parrain, pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

Harry était plus qu'en colère. Depuis une semaine, il ne cessait de revoir son parrain tomber derrière ce voile, depuis une semaine, il ne dormait plus. Et voilà que le meilleur ami de son parrain arrivait pour lui donner un espoir de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son père, et tout ça pour quoi, pour finalement voir tous ces espoirs réduit à néant !

Harry qui jusque là était toujours assis contre l'arbre, se releva, il fallait qu'il évacue sa colère, tout ce ressentiment en lui l'étouffait.

- « Mais alors que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que j'apprenne à devenir comme Rogue ? A masquer mes émotions au point d'en devenir… »

- « Harry ! »

Lupin s'était levé à son tour, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se détruire ainsi. Oui, la solution qu'il lui proposait n'était pas simple, mais, Rémus était sûr qu'Harry pouvait y arriver. N'avait-il pas réussi, alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans à créer un Patronus qui ferait pâlir le plus expérimenté des sorciers ? En laissant ainsi sa colère prendre le dessus, il n'arriverait à rien, juste à se faire plus de mal. Harry devait accepter de faire face aux difficultés, sinon c'était perdu d'avance.

- « Harry, écoute-moi, veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais suggéré ça, voyons ! »

- « Alors expliquez-vous ! »

- « Je te l'expliquerai, Harry, si tu cessais de m'interrompre ! »

Harry se tut, il n'avait vu que peu de fois son ancien professeur en colère, lui, toujours si calme et si gentil. Il était allé trop loin, peut-être, mais il ne pouvait plus refouler ainsi sa colère, il en avait marre des conseils. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Rémus. Au contraire, il était là contre l'avis du directeur, il essayait de l'aider et lui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de passer sa colère sur lui. D'un coup, Harry se sentit honteux. Oui il fallait qu'il se calme, ce n'était pas en se mettant à dos la seule personne qui le reliait avec le passé de sa famille qu'il allait s'en sortir. Rémus était là pour l'aider, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui.

- « Je suis désolé… Rémus… je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi… c'est juste que je trouve tout cela tellement injuste… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours celui sur lequel tout le monde compte, je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une chose, c'est d'être Harry, juste Harry. »

- « Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi tu as été choisi. Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Mais les faits sont là, Harry, tu es celui que Voldemort a choisi. Tu as de grands pouvoirs, Harry, il faut que tu en prennes conscience et que tu acceptes ça une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon tu ne pourras plus avancer. Je ne pense pas que tes parents auraient voulu que tu te laisses aller… . Je sais bien que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile. Mais c'est à toi maintenant de voir ce que tu veux faire. Demande-toi, Harry, ce qui est important, ce que tu attends de l'avenir… de ton avenir. »

- « Je voudrais que tout ceci cesse, Rémus. Je voudrais pouvoir vivre une vie normale auprès des gens que j'aime, auprès de Sirius… tout simplement avoir enfin une famille. »

- « Je te propose une solution, pour te permettre de ramener Sirius et par la même occasion de devenir plus fort pour ainsi accomplir ton destin… »

- « Mon destin… »

- « Oui, Harry, ton destin, c'est toi que Voldemort a choisi, je sais bien que c'est une grande responsabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais épargné tout ça… mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Personne ne peut accomplir ton destin à ta place… j'en suis désolé… »

Harry avait bien compris ce que Rémus tentait de lui expliquer. Mais comment accepter le fait que l'on puisse devenir un assassin ou une victime ? Son destin ? Comment accepter ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant tout le monde sorcier comptait sur lui, pour accomplir un miracle. Mais comment faire sans Sirius ? Il avait toujours était là pour lui, même s'il n'était pas présent à ses côtés, il était toujours là à veiller sur lui… où qu'il soit…

Mais bien sur, c'est là que la solution, lui vint ! Lui ne voyait que le fait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort. Mais la raison de la présence de Rémus n'était pas là que pour ça… non… il l'avait sa solution ! Pourquoi vouloir tout faire en même temps ? La première chose à faire n'était pas de vaincre Voldemort, oui bien sûr c'était important, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Il avait besoin d'une famille pour pouvoir continuer… donc… très bien ! Alors il n'y avait qu'à commencer par ça ! Il devait devenir plus fort pour faire revenir Sirius et accomplir son destin ? Très bien, alors il deviendrait plus fort ! A quoi cela servirait-il de voir la vie en noir alors qu'on venait de lui suggérer que la magie pouvait lui apporter l'espoir ? Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre ! Que dirait Sirius quand il reviendrait, s'il apprenait qu'il s'est laissé aller comme ça !

- « Très bien, Rémus, je suis prêt, dit moi par quoi je dois commencer ? »

Harry était déterminé, cela se voyait dans son regard. Rémus était fier de lui, maintenant, il y avait de l'espoir, tout n'était pas fini. L'espoir… c'est l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'une vie heureuse qui fait avancer.

Maintenant qu'Harry avait accepté son destin et que tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, il y avait de la vie, alors ils avaient toutes les chances d'y arriver !

**FIN**

* * *

Pour le moment il n'y a pas de suite de prévu à cette histoire … tout simplement par manque de temps … j'ai aussi d'autres idées pour des histoires … mais là aussi le temps me manque …

En tout cas je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire : les anonymes comme les reviewers, merci à vous !!

Rémus


End file.
